Billy Butcher
|hobby = Fighitng |goals = Comics: Kill Homelander (indirectly succeeded) Kill Black Noir (succeeded) TV Series: Get revenge on Homelander for killing his wife (indirectly succeeded) |family = Comics: Father Mother Becky (wife, deceased) Terror (pet dog) TV Series: Rebecca Butcher (wife) |friends = The Boys: *Hughie Campbell (brother figure) *Frenchie *Mother's Milk *The Female *Susan Raynor *Greg Mallory Love Sausage |enemies = The Seven: *Homelander (archenemy) *A-Train *Translucent *Starlight *The Deep *Black Noir *Queen Maeve Mesemer |type of anti-hero = Lethal Vigilante }} William "Billy" Butcher is one of the main characters in the controversial comic book series The Boys and the main protagonist of its 2019 Amazon Prime TV adaptation. He is the snarky and charismatic leader of The Boys and the archenemy of Homelander. He is portrayed by Karl Urban in the TV series, who also played Éomer in Lord of The Rings, John Grimm in Doom, Leonard McCoy in the 2009 Star Trek films, Judge Dredd in the 2012 film Dredd, and Skurge in Thor Ragnarok. History Comics In comics, after the corrupt superhero problems were dealt with, Billy betrayed other members of The Boys and had them killed. Hughie Campbell, the protagonist, enraged by this act of betrayal, kills Billy with a glass shard. TV Series Backstory 8 years prior to the events of the show saw Billy living a happy life as a CIA Op and living in a happy relationship with his wife Becca, this didn't last however as one day Becca mysteriously disappeared. Billy through research deduced that the superhero Homelander was definitely the one responsible for her disappearance one way or another and ever since has saught revenge on the man he thinks has taken his wife. He formed a vigilante group known as The Boys sometime after this and together the group dug up dirt on supers and decided to try and stop them in any way they could. Although the group eventually died off Billy remained eager as ever to finish the job. ''Season One'' In the TV Series Billy is first seen when he heads to the shop were Hughie works and offers him the oppurtunity of vengeance on Vought International and their superheroes after the former's girlfriend was murdered accidentally by the super known as A-Train. Although reluctant at first Hughie eventually accepts and is taken by Billy into a secret location where Billy tells him about The Boys. After some convincing Billy finally manages to get Hughie to join his cause and takes him to the Vought headquarters the following day under the guise of getting an apology out of A-Train when in actuality he was instead placing a device into the toilets. Unfortunately however Hughie is caught in the act by the superhero Translucent who follows him back to the store and confronts him only for Billy to return to save him and incapacitate Translucent. Personality Billy is a a fairly snarky, calm but also angry and savage man who is easily characterized by his immensely charismatic and persuasive nature. He is reasonably friendly to those around him especially with Hughie who he treats as a younger brother figure of sorts, however he does often push his allies to their boiling points however due to his sheer determination and eagerness to achieve whatever goal he sets out to perform. Appearance Billy is a rather gruff, striking and charming man of tall stature and toned physique who also looks rather unkempt. His hair is that of a thick, black greasy tuft on his head and he also has a prominent beard. Billy is usually seen wearing a dusty and battered black trenchcoat usually paired with some kind of patterned shirt. He also wears dark trousers and shoes and is often depicted carrying weapons such as crowbars and baseball bats. At Villains Wiki * Billy Butcher Gallery Comics Homelander-and-Billy.jpg|Billy and The Homelander. Billy-kills-Black-Noir.jpg|Billy kills Black Noir. TV Series Billy_Butcher_Promotional.jpg|Promotional image for Billy The Butcher. Billy-Hughie.jpg|Billy and Hughie. The_Boys_Billy_Butcher_Karl_Urban_0.jpg Homelander-kills-Stillwell.jpg|Billy witnesses Homelander kill Stillwell. Trivia *Billy and the entire cast of The Boys had their first volume be part of DC Comics until it the rights were reverted to Dynamite Entertainment. pl:Billy Rzeźnik Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Superheroes Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Antagonists Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:DC Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Deal Makers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fallen Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Control Freaks Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Suicidal Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Controversial